


Петля времени

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Румпель все-таки решается изменить прошлое, чтобы спасти сына от гибели.





	Петля времени

Румпельштильцхен шел вперед, узнавая до боли знакомые места своего прошлого. Все было в точности как тогда. Нет. Это и было - тогда.  
То, что произошло между ним и Бэем... Он не мог просто отпустить все это, оставить в прошлом. Только не тогда, когда наконец услышал от него заветное признание. Только не тогда, когда сын наконец сказал, что любит его. Когда наконец простил...  
Румпельштильцхен - тот, далекий, с которым его разделяли века - застыл, увидев самого себя во плоти. Темного. Жуткого. Схватившего его за ворот и притянувшего к себе.  
\- Слушай меня, - зашипел он тихо. - Через несколько дней ты обретешь силу ради спасения сына. А через два года он потребует, чтобы ты от нее отказался. И если ты согласишься - это разлучит вас. А когда ты найдешь его спустя много десятилетий, он умрет.  
\- Нет... - с ужасом залепетал деревенский трус, встречаясь взглядом с глазами чудовища.  
\- Не соглашайся, - яростно прорычал Темный, встряхнув его. - Он покажет тебе боб, который перемещает между мирами. Выкради его и уничтожь. Так, чтобы Бэй ничего не узнал. Ты понял меня?! Уничтожь боб или расстанешься с сыном!  
Трус энергично закивал, весь дрожа от ужаса в его крепких, уверенных руках. Румпельштильцхен меньше всего на свете хотел снова встречаться с этой своей частью. В глубине души он ненавидел ее.  
Сочтя свою миссию выполненной, он собирался уйти, но в голову забрела запоздалая мысль. Было еще кое-что...  
\- И вот еще что, - добавил он, остановившись. - Когда увидишь Бэя с твоим отцом, согласись на его сделку. Не забирай Бэя домой насильно. Спроси, хочет ли он пойти с тобой.  
Больше ему нечего было сказать. С превеликим удовольствием он ушел прочь от своего прошлого. К новому настоящему...  
Он оказался перед воротами собственного замка. Значит, Зачарованный Лес... Значит, все получилось...  
Бэйлфаер вышел навстречу. Живой. Улыбающийся, счастливый. Румпельштильцхен кинулся к сыну, заключая его в объятия.  
\- Папа, ты чего? - засмеялся тот. - Ты меня как будто сто лет не видел.  
\- Просто... Соскучился... - выдавил Румпельштильцхен, сдерживая слезы.  
Он едва не разрыдался в ту же секунду - однако короткий приветственный поцелуй в губы привел в состояние легкого шока, на время отодвинув все остальное на второй план. Это будущее... было странным.  
\- Ты странно одет, - заметил Бэйлфаер, с недоумением глядя на его костюм. - Где ты был?  
\- Далеко... - сдавленно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Очень далеко...  
\- Ладно, пойдем ужинать, - весело позвал сын, хватая его за руку и увлекая за собой.  
Стол был абсолютно пуст. Ровно до тех пор, пока Бэйлфаер не взмахнул рукой, творя волшебство - заставляя появиться шикарные блюда. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, стараясь сохранить напускную невозмутимость. Он ни слова не сказал, когда сын уселся с аппетитом поедать ужин, который только что наколдовал. Когда смахнул локтем кувшин со стола и тут же - магией - вернул его в первоначальное состояние.  
Румпельштильцхен не мог поверить, что его сын - его мальчик, так ненавидящий магию - теперь балуется и играется с ней абсолютно без опасений. Словно хулиганящий ребенок. Совершенно не задумываясь о цене...  
\- У тебя неплохо с магией получается... - осторожно заметил он.  
Бэйлфаер недоумевающе приподнял бровь. Румпельштильцхен ощутил себя так, будто ляпнул полную глупость.  
\- Нет, ничего...  
Молчание стало каким-то неловким. Он смотрел на сына и не узнавал его. Словно перед ним сидел совершенно чужой человек.  
\- Да, папа, где кинжал? - спросил внезапно сын. - Дай сюда, я положу его на место.  
Нервничая, Румпельштильцхен все же достал из-за пазухи кинжал и протянул Бэйлфаеру. И вздрогнул, заметив на лезвии его имя.  
Его сын был не просто магом. Его сын был Темным.  
Бэйлфаер исчез и вернулся спустя минуту.  
\- Убрал на место? - напряженно спросил Румпельштильцхен, не зная, что еще сказать.  
\- Ну да, - удивленно отозвался сын. - Ты опять намекаешь, что я не в состоянии накладывать заклинания, как это делаешь ты?  
\- Нет, просто...  
\- Может, я и не так хорош в магии, как ты, но я тоже кое-что умею!  
\- Я знаю, Бэй...  
Игриво улыбнувшись, сын уселся к нему на колени, обвивая руками за шею.  
\- Ты собираешься переодеваться? - поинтересовался он, проникая пальцами под его рубашку.  
Румпельштильцхен шумно выдохнул. Эти прикосновения совсем не были невинными. Конечно, и сын был уже далеко не маленьким мальчиком... Но неужели они могли делить с ним одну постель?..  
\- Бэй, ты меня смущаешь... - прошептал он, невольно отстраняя его настойчивую руку.  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? - удивился Бэйлфаер. - Ты какой-то сам не свой. Где ты был?  
\- Не важно, не забивай голову...  
\- Тебе нужно отвлечься, - заявил сын, припадая к его губам в долгом, глубоком поцелуе.  
Поначалу растерявшись, вскоре Румпельштильцхен все же начал отвечать. Сила Темного почти не изменила Бэйлфаера внешне - разве что волосы и кожа приобрели серовато-пепельный оттенок, которого он сперва не заметил. Зато как же он преобразился изнутри...  
Страстный, полный жизни и энергии. От его поцелуев и ласк напрочь сшибало крышу. Переместившись с отцом на роскошную кровать с балдахином, он навис над ним, упираясь коленом ему в пах и улыбаясь - озорно, хитро, дразняще. Румпельштильцхен охнул, вцепившись в его бедра, когда по шее прошлась россыпь поцелуев-укусов - развратных, безумно-звериных.  
Румпельштильцхен расслабился, выпуская на волю свое чудовище. Нежное, страстное, влюбленное чудовище. С наслаждением извивающееся в объятиях родного сына. Комната заполнялась их стонами, рыками - яростными, полными мольбы и синхронного блаженства.  
А после Бэй прижался к нему, как в детстве - будто всего этого не было - сложил голову на плечо, заботливо укрыл одеялом, прильнул к груди.  
\- Я люблю тебя, папа, - улыбнулся он, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- И я люблю... - дрогнувшим голосом отозвался отец, крепко сжимая его руку.

Спустя несколько дней он нашел способ восстановить память о новой реальности. И вспомнил, как сын обнял его, благодарный за доверие - в ту ночь, когда он нашел его у Пэна. Как даже не попытался уговорить уйти в мир без магии.  
Как он поделил тьму на двоих. Чтобы они вечно могли быть вместе. Никогда не старея и не умирая. Разделяя бремя быть для всех чудовищами. Разделяя возможность творить волшебство...  
Румпельштильцхен нашел ответ на вопрос, волновавший его едва ли не больше всего остального. Как все это случилось. Как вышло, что они стали любовниками?  
И это воспоминание оказалось самым странным из всех...

Бэй в тот день явился домой очень поздно. Румпельштильцхен весь извелся от беспокойства. Когда сын наконец вернулся, он кинулся к нему, заключая в объятия.  
\- У тебя такая смешная кожа! - захихикал Бэйлфаер, цепляясь за него. Румпельштильцхен опешил, недоуменно взглянув на сына. Пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. - И вообще ты смешной такой, папа! Зелено-золотой! Как лягушка!  
Угомонив сына и уложив его в постель, Румпельштильцхен разгадал секрет его странного поведения - в карманах у Бэя обнаружилась дурманящая трава. Подумать только, какой опасности подверг себя его мальчик! В таком состоянии его занесло бы бог весть куда! Хорошо уже, что с ним ничего не случилось!  
Утром, проснувшись как ни в чем не бывало, Бэйлфаер не сразу понял, что это не сон. Напротив него сидел отец - смотрел непривычно строго и хмуро - впервые в жизни.  
\- Что вчера было, Бэй?  
\- Я с друзьями общался... - виновато объяснил мальчик. - Они мне травы дали...  
\- Это плохая трава!  
\- От нее становится хорошо! Никакие проблемы не волнуют!  
\- Снимай штаны!!!  
Бэйлфаер застыл, глядя на отца растерянно и недоумевающе. Он был уже слишком взрослым для такого... Да и раньше отец никогда его не наказывал. Ни единого раза. Такого просто не могло случиться...  
\- Сейчас же!!! - поторопил Румпельштильцхен.  
Бэйлфаер начал неохотно раздеваться - смущенный, пребывающий в легком шоке. От пристального, возмущенно-строгого взгляда отца делалось ужасно неловко. Когда Румпельштильцхен привлек сына к себе и уложил на свои колени, тот неуютно заерзал, мечтая спрятать куда-нибудь покрасневшее от стыда лицо. Он невольно вскрикнул, едва ощутив на голых ягодицах первый шлепок, и закусил губу, поклявшись себе не издать больше ни звука. И все равно захныкал, когда когтистая рука продолжила размеренно опускаться на напряженно сжатые половинки, заставляя их медленно розоветь.  
Остановившись, Румпельштильцхен слегка огладил их и, поцеловав сына в затылок, поставил его перед собой.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, Бэй, - произнес он, все еще сохраняя в голосе строгость.  
Бэйлфаер попытался неловко прикрыться. Не заметив его смущения и отвердевшего члена, Румпельштильцхен привлек его к себе, обнимая и потискивая.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй, - прошептал он, и мальчик отстранился, не выдержав.  
Схватив в охапку одежду, он кинулся прочь из дома. Отец кинулся за ним - напуганный, растерянный.  
Сын обнаружился за сеновалом. Бросив на землю одежду и расположившись на ней, он, закатив глаза от наслаждения, теребил свой член, быстро скользя по нему рукой. Румпельштильцхен застыл, охнув от неожиданности. Бэйлфаер поднял на него переполненный развратным блаженством взгляд - и кончил в тот же момент, ощущая, как горячее семя течет по пальцам.  
\- Я... - выдавил Румпельштильцхен, не находя в себе сил отвернуться. - Я думал, ты обиделся, поэтому и убежал... И-извини...  
Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом ушел в дом. Бэйлфаер отправился за ним нескоро - пытаясь справиться со стыдом и неловкостью, он долго размышлял о том, как теперь будет смотреть отцу в глаза. Оба они ужасно смущались, снова встретившись взглядами. Оба не знали, как теперь себя вести.  
\- Нам... нужно поговорить, папа, - все же решился Бэйлфаер, подходя к нему.  
\- Я... - начал Румпельштильцхен, но сын оборвал его на полуслове:  
\- Ты теперь думаешь, что я извращенец? Я ведь... Мне... Из-за тебя...  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - прошептал отец, обнимая его и зарываясь лицом в растрепанные мальчишеские вихры. - Чего бы ты ни захотел.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - выдавил Бэйлфаер, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй.  
\- И я тебя люблю...  
Это был их первый поцелуй... Осторожный, трепетный, напряженный, как натянутая струна. Бэйлфаер дышал часто, отрывисто, цепляясь за одежду отца, прильнув к нему. Он сейчас казался таким хрупким и уязвимым... Румпельштильцхен ни за что не дал бы его в обиду.  
Сын вечно обвинял его в равнодушии, в том, что они отдалились друг от друга, его душила забота и гиперопека, он хотел доверия и самостоятельности - как любой бунтующий подросток. И это была та черта, которая отделяла их друг от друга, делая отцом и сыном - в уме подростка - «пленным» и «надзирателем». Черта, которую они переступили этим поступком. Целуясь, как влюбленные. Как равные. И Бэйлфаер замечал, что отец смущен ничуть не меньше него.  
Румпельштильцхен и сам ощущал себя, будто в первый раз. Он не понимал, как его можно хотеть. Такого жуткого, измененного проклятьем кинжала. Он же был чудовищем...  
Бэйлфаер потянулся за новым поцелуем, обнимая еще сильнее, прижимаясь еще крепче. Румпельштильцхен охнул, ощущая, как сын трется об него, ласкаясь, будто кот. Желая большего...  
\- Мой мальчик... - зашептал он ему на ушко, проникая рукой под его одежду. - Если ты хочешь...  
Все - для него, если только он будет счастлив. Даже самое невероятное и запретное...  
Обхватив член сына, он двигал по нему рукой, лаская, заставляя выгибаться и постанывать, закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Бэйлфаеру хватило пары минут, чтобы кончить и обмякнуть в объятиях отца, купаясь в неге блаженства. Румпельштильцхен облизал свои пальцы, пробуя на вкус его семя. Ему неожиданно понравился вкус.  
Сын тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Никогда еще Румпельштильцхен не видел в его глазах такой благодарности. За понимание, за ответные чувства, за несколько подаренных минут наслаждения?..  
Все это привнесло в их отношения то, чего не было раньше - доверие. Откровенность. И именно поэтому Бэйлфаер так и не попросил отказаться от магии...  
Румпельштильцхен в тот день снова покарал кого-то за сущую ерунду, чтобы защитить сына. Но тот не желал считать это защитой. Весь путь до дома он молчаливо дулся. И, когда отец попытался поцеловать его, отпрянул и возмущенно высказал свои претензии.  
От его жестоких слов было больно. Сын не принимал заботу, не принимал его - его новую силу. Не мог любить так самоотверженно и беззаветно, как любили его...  
\- Ты еще ребенок... - тихо начал Румпельштильцхен. - И я лучше знаю, что для тебя хорошо, а что плохо...  
Бэйлфаер посмотрел на него ошеломленно - не ожидая, что отец даст отпор. Впервые он не молчаливо соглашался с обвинениями - впервые решился отстоять свое право делать то, что считал нужным.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй... - продолжал он. - И буду оберегать от опасностей, хочешь ты этого или нет... А для этого... мне нужна магия...  
\- Но ты убиваешь! Тех, кто особо не виноват! Не представляет большой опасности!  
\- А мне плевать, - неожиданно резко заявил Румпельштильцхен. - На всех, кроме тебя. И так будет. Хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Бэйлфаер закусил губу, отводя взгляд и уже не чувствуя привычной уверенности в своей правоте.  
\- Но... Это неправильно...  
\- Тебе не дозволено об этом судить. Это для твоего блага, - категорично отрезал отец, притягивая его к себе и по-хозяйски обвивая руками. - Если понадобится, я весь мир разрушу, чтобы только тебя спасти. И мне все равно, примешь ты это или нет.  
\- Но мне этого не надо...  
\- Надо. Я знаю, что надо.  
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал! Хочу, чтобы ты был прежним!  
\- Я по-прежнему твой папа.  
\- Ты прежний не убивал кого попало...  
\- Я просто не мог.  
\- Ну зачем тебе убивать? - отчаянно спросил Бэйлфаер, решаясь заглянуть отцу в глаза. Глаза, по-прежнему до краев переполненные теплой любовью. И вместе с тем непоколебимой твердостью.  
\- Чтобы тебя боялись обидеть, - произнес тот, заставив сына притихнуть. - Чтобы все видели мою силу. Чтобы все знали, что будет, если они хоть помыслят причинить тебе вред.  
\- Но ты мог просто угрожать ею, а не пускать сразу в ход...  
\- Я знаю, как мне поступать.  
Еще никогда отец не разговаривал с ним так... Так... Как отец. Бэйлфаер всегда видел только одну лишь любовь и заботу. И, обнаружив, что в их отношениях может быть еще и строгость, ощутил себя растерянным беспомощным ребенком.  
\- Папа, ты... - начал он тихо и виновато. - Ты, наверное, прав... Ты просто хочешь меня защитить... Как хотел всегда... Прости меня.  
Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, крепче прижимая его к себе и потискивая в объятиях.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй.  
\- И я тебя, папа...

Румпельштильцхену все время казалось, что Бэй все еще слишком мал для того, чтобы подарить ему полноценную близость. Не хотелось, чтобы его мальчик так быстро взрослел. Несмотря на то, что Бэйлфаер не раз об этом просил.  
Все случилось между ними как-то само собой. Когда сын прибежал к нему, демонстрируя порезанную ладонь, Румпельштильцхен не удержался от того, чтобы не слизнуть кровь с ранки. И, одурманенный запахом крови, принялся зализывать ее, наслаждаясь неповторимо приятным вкусом. Бэйлфаер, хоть и был немного напуган, не стал сопротивляться - только смущенно смотрел, как скользит по ладони его язык. Все это казалось странным, зверино-запретным, зловеще-темным - неожиданно возбуждающим.  
\- Папа, ты вампир? - тихо захихикал Бэй, когда Румпельштильцхен отстранился, облизывая губы.  
\- Я Темный...  
\- Ты пьешь кровь...  
\- Только твою.  
Рана исцелилась, едва отец провел над ней ладонью.  
\- Ты такой вкусный... - раздался над ушком томительно-нежный шепот.  
Бэйлфаер тихо застонал от поцелуя, заставившего ощутить на губах вкус собственной крови.  
\- Ты у меня такой миленький, - захихикал Румпельштильцхен, тиская его и покусывая за щечки. - Такой мягонький... Съем!  
Сын засмеялся, краснея от смущения. Особенно когда отец утянул его к себе на колени, щекоча и залезая под одежду.  
\- Папа! Ну хватит! - протестующе воскликнул Бэйлфаер, сердито сопя.  
\- Не могу, ты такой аппетитный! - хихикнул отец. - Ну дай, папа тебя приласкает!  
Бэй надулся, рассерженный тем, что с ним обращаются, как с ребенком. Хотя эти нежные покусывания в шею были совсем не детскими... Как и то, что последовало за ними...  
Румпельштильцхен потерся носом о кончик его носа и поцеловал в губы, раздвигая их скользким языком. Хозяйничая им в его рту. Это был слишком откровенный, слишком глубокий и развратный поцелуй - такой, как никогда раньше. Интересно, это кровь так вздурманила отцу голову или просто он стал достаточно взрослым, как отец и говорил?..  
Румпельштильцхен отстранился, облизывая губы и вытирая слюну с его подбородка. Давая перевести дыхание. Бэй смущенно хихикнул, отстраняя от своего лица его когтистые лапки, все норовящие потискать за щечки. И пытаясь увернуться, когда его снова начали щекотать.  
В попытке убежать от назойливых потисков он угодил прямиком на постель, оказавшись придавленным отцом сверху. И тяжело задышал, ощутив, как во мгновение с тела исчезает одежда.  
Он чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, беззащитным... И это здорово заводило. Лежать вот так под отцом, ожидать, что он сделает... Отдаться в его власть... Довериться...  
Румпельштильцхен провел языком вдоль его позвоночника, заставив изогнуться и застонать, и завершил ласку нежным укусом в шею. Бэй ощущал, как спиной прикасается к его коже. Холодной, как у змеи. Непривычно чешуйчатой, шершавой. И как между ягодиц упирается твердый и скользкий член...  
Было немного страшновато - как, наверное, у любого в первый раз. Бэйлфаер прикусил губу, цепляясь за простыни. Одна рука отца скользила вдоль его члена, другая оглаживала ягодицы, заставляя сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Он чувствовал на своих плечах и шее короткие поцелуи-укусы - жадно-звериные, хоть и бережные.  
Когда отец наконец вошел в него, Бэйлфаер сжался, начиная слишком часто дышать. Румпельштильцхен погладил его по напряженной спине, помогая привыкнуть и расслабиться. И глубже скользнул в горячую тесноту.  
Бэйлфаер кричал так громко, дрожал так напряженно, прижимался так крепко... Румпельштильцхен купался в блаженстве, давая волю своему внутреннему чудовищу. Никогда еще ему не было так ужасно приятно. Так тепло и хорошо...  
\- Ты такой сладкий, - хихикнул он, облизывая семя с члена Бэя.  
\- Ну папа! - смущенно воскликнул тот, пряча лицо в подушку.  
Таким и оказался их первый раз...  
А сейчас уже совсем взрослый - Темный - Бэй сидел на его коленях, хихикая от возбуждающе эротичных укусов в шею.  
\- Мой, - хищно заявил Румпельштильцхен, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
\- Твой! - не стал спорить сын, улыбнувшись.  
Отец потискал его за щечку, на что Бэйлфаер изумленно засмеялся:  
\- Папа, ну я не маленький! Чего ты все со мной как с ребенком?  
\- Ты всегда для меня будешь ребенком! - непреклонно произнес Румпельштильцхен, крепко целуя его в висок. - Ты все такой же милый и сладкий, Бэй...  
Бэйлфаер неловко хихикнул, когда очередной поцелуй щекочуще коснулся за ушком, и уцепился за отца.  
\- Узнаю тебя прежнего, - усмехнулся он, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Румпельштильцхен тепло улыбнулся, привлекая его к себе и припадая к приоткрытым в ожидании губам. Теперь и для него прошлое стерлось навсегда, приняв облик иной судьбы. Судьбы, которую он смог разделить с сыном. Судьбы, где они могли жить вечно и счастливо.


End file.
